


Cramps

by Readerstories



Series: Ninth Doctor x reader [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Could you do a ninth Doctor x reader where the reader in on her period? I haven't seen this subject anywhere. (P.S. could you add that 9 rubs the reader her stomach for comfort?) Thanks and have a nice day!





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from my Tumblr.

For the first time in a long time, you and the doctor have a nice and calm day. There is nothing or no one in need of saving, so you can both just relax and do whatever you want. Well, at least the Doctor can relax. You on the other hand, are not really having a good day.

You woke up that morning with terrible cramps, making you curse to yourself. You fucking hate dealing with this shit and it was like this almost every time. 

You forced yourself out of the metal position and got out of bed, albeit a bit inelegantly, almost falling down on the floor. You tried doing things like normal, but it was hard when waves of pain would hit you at random intervals. After a while you gave up and went back to bed. You tried putting something warm on you stomach and reading something (you’re not even sure what it is about), but nothing can take your mind of it. You sigh loudly, hiding your face in the book. The Doctor were just walking by, and sticks his head into your room when he hears you.

“Are everything alright?”

“No, everything is certainly not alright. My own body is betraying me, fucking hurting me even. I hate cramps….” The last sentence fades out as you tense as another wave of pain hits you. The doctor looks worried, before leaving the room quickly. You have no idea where he i going, but you hope he has a plan. Five minutes later, he comes back with a hot water bottle and a bowl of candy. He sets down the bowl on your night stand and puts the hot water bottle on your stomach. 

“Move over.” You still don’t exactly know what he’s thinking, but you do what he tells you. He chips of his shoes and takes of his jacket before sitting down next to you. He then pulls you in between his legs. You let him do it, willing to try anything he might have planned. He starts slowly rubbing your stomach with one hand, and gives you the candy bowl with the other. You trade it for the book, he picks it up with one hand and starts to read out loud while still rubbing your stomach with his other hand. 

All of it actually makes you feel slightly less shitty, it’s nice to listen to his voice, and the water bottle helps a lot. You feel yourself relax and let your eyes slip shut, just listening to his voice and eating the candy absentmindedly.

After a while you mutter a quiet “Thanks”. He doesn’t stop reading, but a smile appears on his lips. This isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
